Divorce and Counter
by sheeryas
Summary: "And they lived happily ever after" isn't all true after two souls commit to each other. Things unwanted may still happen and after the death of the youngest Takishima child, their relationship turned to the worst. A sneak peak for a sequel of "A Brother's Insight".


**This is an idea/sneak peek for a sequel of "A Brother's Insight" that takes place years after. I won't upload the second chapter until "A Brother's Insight" is completed. This is a teaser, okay? I have two or three more chapters with that so for now, let me know what you think and you may leave suggestions in which I'll look into and try to fit in if I find it interesting or good enough.**

* * *

"I do," she said. He smiled and they were finally announced wed after all those years of hardships and confusions. He swiftly turned to his new wife and locked her lips with his.

And they lived happily ever after…

… Or so they thought. As well as for many others.

Real life and bedtime stories are completely different things. Bad things don't stop when the lips say, "I do." It doesn't end there. They thought it would and that's why they never saw it coming…

…

* * *

How long has it been?

Two…

Three months? Was it that long?

"She's not coming back, is she?" Kei Takishima cursed under his breath. His shadow stretched across the room as the lone man stood there, by the wide window of his office, taking in the light of the busy city. He heard no reply, not even a whisper or a single tap. The spacious room was empty except for his presence, yet he seemed dead and flat deep inside. His eyes were unsaturated and his lips felt no emotion. The silence was maddening and it took over his head.

Kei let a wordless grunt leave his trembling lips. His fists shook as he placed one by the window. The night grew old and the Takishima Group President gazed up at the shady midnight sky with his bored orbs. It reminded him of that very someone. Pained, his heart began to ache and so did his eyes. It was starting to resent him even more. He took a few steps back and paused for a moment, letting a few seconds slip by before making his way out of the door and back home.

The drive was unhurried, hushed and lifeless. He hasn't spoken much for himself for weeks and people had grown to worry over him more and more by every passing day. It was as if he was the walking dead. Arriving at the mansion, the silhouette of a young girl appeared by the window near the main entrance. Kei knew who it was and felt a light tug in his heart. He was somewhat happy for the brief moment.

"Papa!" the young girl squealed and ran to give her dad the usual welcome hug. Kei was always pleased at it and never failed to make him smile for even the slightest. The blonde reached his arms out, letting his case drop on the floor. It didn't matter. All he needed at that time was his daughter to lighten him up. After all, the mistress of the house turned tail some time ago and left unburied holes in the hearts of the remaining family members. The place was never as bright as before. It was awful. It was already bad enough that the third child passed on to the afterlife and now, the family seemed to be at the brink of death.

It was all Kei's fault. That's what he always said to himself and to others despite how many times his friends and family comfort him that it wasn't. Kei and Hikari just… changed. Maybe they had to lie. He was hurt and they knew that well enough.

Kei's smile soon fell flat as soon as his daughter asked him that very question she often asked.

"Is mama coming home yet?"

Kei's locks darkened his face. His eyes, hurt and stressed took cover, just to not let his daughter see and worry for him. He didn't favor the thought of that on her or anyone. Kei always liked to keep these negative things all to himself. He was used to it, anyway. However, the silence he slipped by bothered the 4 year old and started to fret.

"Papa?" she whispered.

Kei took immediate reaction and faked a smile the little one always believed. He didn't like to lie but at times like this, he had to.

"Oh… right. Sorry…" he apologized and his voice sank as he couldn't find the words to say next, however he soon pulled himself together before his daughter could say any more, "She'll be home soon, sweetie. She just… needed some time for herself."

"But I miss her…" the young girl began to whimper in a silent volume.

This saddened Kei. He knew he couldn't keep lying to her every time and he had that sort of feeling that someday, she'll come to accept the truth that maybe, Hikari will never come back home, back to them. "I know, sweetie,I know," Kei pulled her to his caring embrace and let the tears drip, staining his suit, "I miss her too…" he whispered and then let the blanket of silence cover the both of them.

As they stayed in their positions, the nimbus clouds began to rattle and spark. The husky thunder caused the weeping girl to seize hard on her papa's back. Kei responded by hugging her closer and shushed her, letting her know that she's not alone. He wouldn't let the number of leaving family members become three. Little did she know, her father was afraid, too. He remembered that night like it was moments ago. The scream of the night's storm didn't help him. It had only made it worse.

"_We didn't need that, Kei. We needed you. And where were you when we did? You always say that it's for the family, it's for the kids, but now, LOOK!"_

Hikari's exclamation horribly echoed in his mind. His knees grew weak and his chest tightened so close to giving him a heart attack. Kei really blamed himself.

The death of his supposed to be youngest son was his fault. Since that very day, Hikari had never felt so empty. For a mother, the pain of losing a child is unbearable. Weeks had Hikari lost words to speak and smiles that were supposed to be drawn in her lips. She felt like someone stabbed her heart and left her to suffer. Despite times when Kei comfort her to stand up with him amongst all the horrible things that had passed, her spirit never gleamed. Her once colorful life suddenly became unsaturated and pale. She was depressed, empty and… angry.

"_You never have time for us anymore, Kei. When I needed you - WHEN OUR SON NEEDED YOU, WHERE WERE YOU?! You did this!"_

"_Believe me, Hikari, I don't even know how to face you or Hiro or-"_

"_It's alright, Kei… Because I don't know how to face you anymore either."_

And the thunder roared even louder.


End file.
